Você acredita em magia?
by Gaby Amorinha
Summary: Ah, ótimo. Estou presa no teatro, não consigo nem ir para um camarim e estou conversando com uma voz misteriosa do além. Acho que enlouqueci, mas se tiver enlouquecido, não me importo. Estou amando toda esta loucura.
1. A voz

**Prólogo**

A voz

Levantei-me com minha irmã, Ino, fazendo o favor de me tirar da cama antes que eu me atrasasse. Não é fácil trabalharem um Teatro: ensaio o dia inteiro, apresentação todas as noites, você chega em casa tarde e exausta para começar tudo no dia seguinte. Mas ninguém disse que seria fácil quando eu decidi tomar este rumo para minha vida, então, não tenho do que reclamar. Ainda assim tinha todo o apoio da minha família então, deixa quieto né.

Tomei um banho elado para despertar, vesti uma calça pantalona preta e uma camiseta rosa. Calcei sapatilhas de ballet, pois cantar não era a minha única função lá e eu queria ficar confortável pelo dia.

Como já de costume, desci as escadas correndo, passei direto pela mesa do café, berrei um "Tchau, pai, tchau mãe, tchau Ino.", peguei minha bolsa do lado da porta e saí.

Parei apenas para comprar um Latte que fui engolindo pelo caminho. Tudo bem que leite não faz nem um pouco bem para a voz de manhã, mas eu não consigo ficar sem, então tomo o meu café da manhã normal e mastigo uma pastilha de gengibre por cima. Pronto, tudo resolvido.

Cheguei no Conservatório em cima da hora: o grupo estava começando a se reunir no palco.

- Em cima da hora hein Sakura? – disse Hinata, minha amiga. Cabelos longos e preto-azulados, olhos tão acinzentados que muitas vezes pareciam brancos, como agora, e usava uma roupa idêntica à minha, a diferença era a cor da camiseta: azul. Ela era noiva do Naruto, um loiro dos olhos azuis que sempre estava de laranja e preto e que trabalhava com a gente. Ele já teve um paixonitezinha por mim, mas nada de mais. Eu sou a única encalhada agora.

- Pois é. – e é perfeitamente compreensível: quem vai querer uma garota de cabelos curtos e cor-de-rosa? É, cor-de-rosa. Olhos verdes, nem um pouco de peito ou bunda, ao contrário de Hinata, e NERD. Sério, eu devia ter estudado algo mais complexo, tipo advocacia, a minha mente permitia! Mas eu amo cantar, então, fiquei por aqui.

- Muito bem grupo! – começou a nossa regente, Kurenai. Uma moça de longos cabelos pretos e ondulados, olhos castanhos meio avermelhados, quase vermelhos mesmo, e um vestido branco com uma calça leg vermelha por baixo. – Vamos aquecer.

Aquecimento de voz: saco. Aquecimento do corpo: saco. Exercícios de expressão: saco, saco e saco. Enfim, o começo de toda aula é um saco, só fica legal quando começamos a passar a peça. Atualmente estávamos trabalhandoem Mamma o papel principal, eu fazia a mãe maluquinha dela, a Donna. Ensaiamos mais as músicas do que a peça propriamente dita hoje. Sem dúvidas a que eu gosto mais é Dancing Queen, eu canto com duas outras meninas. A coreografia é muito divertida, sem falar na letra.

Depois do ensaio das músicas, passamos uma cena da peça pois foi tudo o que deu tempo e todos começaram a ir embora.

Foi aí que o meu pesadelo começou.

É óbvio que estava tudo armado por ele, mas eu não sabia na hora então caí feito uma patinha. Enquanto todos arrumavam suas coisas para ir embora eu dei falta da minha bolsa.

- Alguém aí viu uma bolsa grande e vermelha? – perguntei.

- Eu vi, mas só no começo da aula. – algum retardado berrou.

Eu a procurei por todo o teatro, debaixo de todas as fileiras de cadeiras, nas coxias, no palco, até nos camarins e camarotes, e nada.

- Sakura, temos que fechar. – disse Kurenai. Todos tinham ido embora menos eu.

Até que eu vi minha bolsa: no fundo de um corredor, largada no chão. Longe. Caminhei até ela durante uns bons minutos, mas o estranho é que ela estava simplesmente colocada no chão, no fundo do corredor, como se tivesse sido colocada ali propositalmente. E mais estranho ainda: quanto mais eu andava até ela, mais distante ela parecia.

Essa situação se estendeu por um bom tempo, até eu conseguir pegá-la. Estranho, sem dúvidas, mas deixei quieto. A coloquei no ombro e fui voltando até o palco, mas quando cheguei lá...

- Só pode ser piada...

As luzes estavam apagadas, as portas do fundo fechadas. Eu corri até a da direita e pus a mão na maçaneta, nervosa.

Nada, trancada. Fui até a entrada do outro lado: trancada também.

Ok, Sakura, respira, está tudo bem. Está tudo bem.

Voltei até o palco e tentei todas as saídas que eu conhecia: de serviço, dos fundinhos, até mesmo as janelas, mas eram todas altas demais.

Fui obrigada por fim, a concluir que estava presa no teatro. E sozinha.

Bem, pelo menos não tenho que acordar cedo para vir para o trabalho amanhã, já estarei aqui. Assentei-me então no meio do palco e abri a bolsa, à procura do celular.

Legal, sem bateria. Estranho, achei que estava quase cheia de manhã.

Levantei-me devagar então e fui até o camarim próximo, que eu sabia ter uma cama muito boa. Me arrastei até lá e...

Trancada.

Foi aí que eu comecei a me desesperar: nunca trancavam os camarins, só as entradas e saídas do teatro. Não era como se eu tivesse ficado presa ali por pura lerdeza minha: alguém me queria lá dentro. E no palco, pois era o único lugar acessível: o palco e as cadeiras da platéia.

Antes dormir deitada no chão do que assentada. Voltei lentamente para o palco e me aninhei ali no chão mesmo, bem no meio. Fechei os olhos.

Percebi rapidamente que não ia ser tão fácil assim dormir, pois o chão do palco era muito duro e muito frio.

Mas que saco! Quem me prendeu aqui? Por quê?

Me concentrei em relaxar para tentar dormir, esvaziei a mente...

O que mais me deu raiva foi que eu estava quase dormindo, quase mesmo, quando os holofotes do palco se acenderam, e uma fonte de luz foi enfiada bem no meio da minha cara. Ah, tenha dó, quem é que dorme assim?

E pior. Se as luzes acenderam, tem alguém em algum lugar. Agora eu estou realmente assustada: Porque alguém me prenderia no teatro, à noite, e iria querer me manter acordada no meio do palco? Me enchi de coragem, respirei fundo e disse:

- Quem está aí? Responda!

Nada. Agora que eu já tinha começado a chamar, também não tinha tanto medo assim. Me pus de pé e comecei a olhar em volta, mas não via nada, nem ninguém. Mas não desisti:

- Tem alguém aí? Apareça! Apareça logo!

Nada. Entrei nas coxias, e fui até o sistema de iluminação, mas também não vi ninguém em lugar algum. Voltei ao palco e respirei fundo. Tentei pensar positivo: se alguém quisesse fazer alguma coisa comigo já teria feito, certo?

Eu já estava desistindo de procurar quando ouvi uma voz. Uma voz de homem, máscula, forte, e ao mesmo tempo grave e melodiosa. Ela parecia soar de todos os lugares, não tinha como saber de onde vinha, mas eu senti que não tinha más intenções, mesmo me conhecendo e sabendo meu nome:

- Haruno Sakura... Finalmente consigo falar com você. Planejei esse momento há muito tempo, sabia?

- Quem é você? Foi você que me prendeu aqui? Me deixe sair!

- Péssimo começo... Não podemos apenas conversar?

- Não! Não vou ficar aqui falando com uma voz, eu quero sair!

- Acalme-se, você pode sair, só quero um favor antes.

- Eu...

- Cante uma música comigo. Só isso.

- O que? Você é louco? Me deixe ir embora!

- Não. Só depois que cantar comigo.

- Não vou ficar aqui sozinha no meio do palco cantando com uma voz do além! Aliás, eu estou discutindo com essa voz, devo ter pirado. Ou estou sonhando. Quer saber? Não canto. Durmo aqui mas não canto.

- Então tenha bons sonhos... Se conseguir dormir.

E a bateria começou a tocar. Sozinha.

Uma bateria está tocando sozinha, obviamente para eu não conseguir dormir. Acho que estou com vertigem, começou a rodar tudo à minha volta. Me assentei no palco e respirei fundo.

- Você está bem? – a voz perguntou.

- Se estou bem? É claro que não estou bem! Estou conversando com uma voz que quer que eu cante com ela, e instrumentos começam a tocar sozinhos e... Já sei! Estou sonhando, não é? Ah, como não pensei nisso antes! Logo vou acordar!

- Anh... Sakura, eu sou real!

- Inclusive, você sabe meu nome, mas eu não sei o seu! Pode me dizer?

- Não sou apenas uma voz? Que importância isso tem?

- Por quê? É de alguém que eu conheço, por acaso?

- Você acha?

- Me lembra o Naruto... Mas ele não tem inteligência o bastante para tudo isso. Então, vai me dizer seu nome ou não?

- Não.

- Então não canto.

- Então fica presa aqui.

- Ótimo.

- Ótimo.

E o silêncio. Parabéns Haruno Sakura, pirou de vez. Acabou de discutir e fazer pirraça com uma voz do alem que só quer cantar uma música. Cara, mereço?

- Voz? – chamei indecisa.

- Pois não.

- Não quero ficar te chamando de voz.

- Então me arrume um apelido.

- Vou te chamar de Fantasma.

- Mas eu estou vivo!

- Mas é uma voz do além! Não discuta comigo, Fantasma.

- Então vou te chamar de Princesinha Esmeralda. Você vai gostar?

- Depende, se for no sentido pejorativo, é claro que não.

- Pois é no sentido de irritante, mimada e nojentinha.

- Ora seu...

- Olha lá o que diz! Fui eu quem fez a bateria se mexer, eu sei fazer coisas bem interessantes viu?

- Ah, claro, estou morrendo de medo da voz do além. Aliás, Fantasma.

Nisso os pratos da bateria se desprenderam do instrumento e começaram a voar em minha direção, como lâminas afiadas. Eu fiquei estática,em choque. Nãoconseguia me mover, apenas aguardar o choque...

Mas não aconteceu. Os pratos pararam a milímetros do meu nariz. E o Fantasma disse:

- Não gosto quando zombam de mim.

- Percebe-se. Por algum acaso você é traumatizado?

- Mais ou menos.

Os pratos voltaram para a bateria me deixando mais aliviada.

- Vai cantar a música comigo ou não?

- Canto, fazer o que. Preciso ir embora. – respondi, convencida e conformada. – O que devemos cantar?

- Não sei. Hm... Já que você fez o favor de me dar o apelido de Fantasma... Talvez seja interessante.

- O que?

- Preste atenção, a primeira estrofe é sua.

E começou a soar "Phantom Of The Opera" do piano, mesmo sem ninguém o tocar. É piada né? Eu o chamo de fantasma e ele quer cantar uma música do musical O Fantasma da Ópera? Bem, fazer o que? Ou isso, ou não saio daqui tão cedo.

**Phantom Of The Opera - Nightwish**

[PrincesinhaEsmeralda:]  
>In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came,<br>That voice which calls to me,  
>And speaks my name.<br>And do I dream again? For now I find  
>The phantom of the opera is here<br>Inside my mind.

[Fantasma:]  
>Sing once again with me our strange duet;<br>My power over you grows stronger yet.  
>I know you turn from me to glance behind,<br>The phantom of the opera is there  
>Inside your mind.<p>

[PrincesinhaEsmeralda:]  
>Those who have seen your face<br>Draw back in fear.  
>I am the mask you wear,<p>

[Fantasma:]  
>It's me they hear.<p>

[PrincesinhaEsmeralda& Fantasma:]  
>Your spirit and my voice in one combined;<br>The phantom of the opera is here  
>Inside my (your) mind.<br>[Fantasma:]  
>In all your fantasies, you always knew<br>That man and mystery

[PrincesinhaEsmeralda:]  
>Were both in you.<p>

[PrincesinhaEsmeralda& Fantasma:]  
>And in this labyrinth where night is blind,<br>The Phantom of the opera is here  
>Inside my (your) mind.<p>

[Fantasma:]  
>Sing, my angel of music!<p>

E assim que a música terminou, eu vi minha mente tomada pelas mais variadas reflexões:

A primeira delas: Eu acabei de cantar com uma voz do além.

Segunda: A voz do além canta bem. Muito bem.

Terceira: O timbre das nossas vozes combinou de uma forma que eu nunca vi em toda a minha vida.

Quarta: Foi muito legal cantar com o Fantasma.

Quinta: Me senti absurdamente bem cantando com ele, foi como se por um tempo eu me esquecesse do mundo lá fora, como se eu entrasse em uma outra dimensão onde só existíamos nós dois.

Sexta: Eu fiquei com um gostinho de quero muito mais. Me deu vontade de cantar de novo.

No entanto eu tenho orgulho próprio, então agora que já acabou a loucura vou embora, e fim.

- Fantasma, pode destrancar as portas agora?

- Você tem uma voz linda e canta muito bem. Sua voz é perfeita.

- Anh... Obrigada. Agora, me deixa ir?

- Sim. Mas você tem que voltar amanhã. Me prometa.

- Olha, foi muito interessante cantar com _você_, mas eu não posso ter o hábito de cantar com uma voz!

- Por favor... Volte!

- Eu... – não posso negar, era tentador. Sem falar que eu estava um pouco curiosa, queria saber mais sobre a tal voz misteriosa. E cantar com... Hm... Ele, foi bem legal. É, posso me referir a ele assim, pois agora está claro para mim que ele é uma pessoa e não um ser ou voz do além. Sei que ele está em algum lugar aqui no teatro, mas não vou sair procurando por ele, não quero que pense que estou interessada. Não mesmo. – Virei. Prometo. Agora, posso ir?

A porta do fundo se abriu. Eu ainda fiquei um tempo parada olhando em volta, como se esperasse que ele aparecesse em pessoa para se despedir de mim. Mas no fundo eu sabia que isso não ia acontecer, então simplesmente saí.


	2. Os sentimentos

**Capítulo 1**

Os sentimentos

Andei meio desnorteada pelas ruas, tentando me dar conta do que tinha acontecido. Quando me dei por mim, estava tão longe de casa que tive que pegar um ônibus para ir embora, e já estava uma hora mais atrasada do que o meu normal. Quando finalmente, exausta, entrei em casa, Ino estava no sofá e começou a esbravejar comigo assim que entrei:

- Você não tem um pingo de senso não é?Onde esteve? Não bateu na sua cabeça que nós aqui estávamos preocupados? Você se atrasa por uma hora inteirinha sem dar a menor notícia! Aliás, estava fazendo o que?

- É... Eu... Estava... Eu estava vindo embora e parei para comer algo numa lanchonete rapidinho, mas acabei cochilando e só acordei agora, quando a dona da loja disse que estava fechando.

- Aham, sei... Vamos pro quarto então. – Ah, droga. Interrogatório.

Assim que a porta se fechou atrás de nós, Ino começou:

- Qual é o nome dele?

- Não sei.

- Idade?

- Não faço a menor ideia.

- Telefone, endereço, número do CPF, qualquer coisa!

- Não sei nada.

- Saky-chan, desde quando você tem que esconder as coisas de mim?

- Não estou escondendo.

- Lógico que sim! Como é que nem o nome dele você sabe!

- Tudo bem. Então estou escondendo. Posso dormir agora?

Não esperei resposta: me embrulhei no edredom de roupa e tudo e fechei os olhos. Tudo o que eu queria era dormir um pouco para tirar aquela loucura de voz da minha cabeça.

Ino ainda me olhou por um bom tempo, incrédula. Eu nunca escondia nada dela, mas dizer que cantei com uma voz estranha é subumano, ela mandaria me internar em uma clínica.

Eu ouvi ela andar um pouco pelo quarto, apagar a luz e deitar-se. Rolei na cama por tanto tempo que me pareceram horas. Simplesmente não conseguia dormir, a "imagem" da voz não deixava minha mente. Ela ressoava em todos os cantos da minha cabeça, e parecia cantar aquela mesma música em uma pura insistência para que eu não dormisse.

Mas no fim o cansaço venceu a minha condição emocional e eu consegui dormir.

Não vou negar, no dia seguinte estava morrendo de medo de ir trabalhar, mas que escolha eu tinha? Me vesti com uma leg rosa claro, uma camiseta vermelha, sapatilhas de balé com ponta (nem sei porque, me deu vontade) e fui.

A primeira parte transcorreu normalmente. Nada de diferente. Até o intervalo: havia uma mensagem de texto no meu celular. Quando eu li... quase desmaiei de susto:

_Muito obrigado por cantar comigo ontem à noite, espero que você volte hoje. Esperando por você, seu fantasma._

Eu senti que estava ficando branca. Respirei fundo, estava trêmula. Passei o dia tentando me convencer de que eu tinha sonhado, ou algo assim, mas a mensagem estava ali, clara como água: era tudo verdade.

O mais tenso era: "espero que você volte hoje". Não era bem um pedido, eu senti a ameaça implícita: se eu não voltasse, ele daria um jeito de me trancar ali de novo. Mas afinal, o que esse fulano quer para ficar fazendo isso comigo? Fui aos poucos me dando conta de várias perguntas que eu deveria ter feito a ele na noite anterior e não fiz por estar em estado de choque: quem é ele, de onde vem, como consegue fazer as coisas se mexerem e a mais importante: por que me quer ali e como sabe tanto sobre mim.

Não posso negar que fiquei muito aérea durante o ensaio, Kurenai chegou a me chamar a atenção! Mas mesmo assim não resolveu, levei mais uma bronca dela no fim e, para ficar "presa" lá dentro, disse que precisava ir no banheiro. Ela se lembrou então do dia anterior.

- A propósito, Sakura, por onde saiu ontem?

- Eu? Pela... Porta... Dos fundos.

- Ah. Então se apresse.

Fiz bastante hora. Quando finalmente saí do banheiro o teatro estava fechado. Ainda meio indecisa, e achando que estava enlouquecendo por falar com uma voz maluca, o chamei baixinho.

- Fantasma?

Nada. Fui até o centro do palco, olhei para cima e tentei de novo.

- Fantasma, está aí?

- Princesinha Esmeralda... Você veio mesmo. – eu suspirei aliviada. Não estava louca, ele existia, falava comigo e até me dera um apelido.

- E eu tinha escolha? Quero dizer, se eu não viesse, você ia me deixar ir?

- Não, não ia.

Respirei fundo. Agora eu estava mais tranqüila por saber que não era louca, então era hora de tirar minhas dúvidas.

- Eu posso te fazer umas perguntas? – Perguntei.

- Já fez uma. Brincadeira, pode. Só não garanto que irei respondê-las.

- Há. Muito engraçado.

- É verdade. Tem coisas sobre mim que é melhor você não saber, pelo menos por enquanto.

- O que é que o senhor fantasma tanto esconde, hein? – perguntei sarcástica.

- Foi uma pergunta retórica, certo?

- Foi, mas se quiser responder, fique à vontade.

- Não posso.

- Claro. Mas agora vamos às perguntas reais. As primeiras são sobre mim. Como sabe o meu nome e onde trabalho?

- Não é bem essa pergunta que tinha que me fazer, mas tudo bem. A verdade é que eu não tenho espionado você, mas todo o grupo. Eu gosto muito de ver os seus ensaios dos musicais, gosto das músicas, das coreografias e até dos esporros da professora Kurenai. Gosto de ver as confusões do seu amigo loiro, o Naruto, a timidez da Hinata, os xavecos do primo dela, o Neji, em cima da Tenten, a garotinha de coques no cabelo. E inclusive vi o dia em que ela ficou com ele no camarote 6. Ela não contou isso para ninguém.

- Nossa. Fiquei até com medo agora. Está nos espionando?

- Todos os dias, a todo momento. Te mandei aquela mensagem poucos minutos antes do intervalo, pois sei que você sempre checa o telefone nesses vinte minutinhos. Vi que você ficou pálida quando leu e fiquei com medo de ter te feito mal. Você ficou bem né?

Ele realmente está espionando o grupo, mas aparentemente me dá uma atenção a mais. Isso me levou a fazer uma nova pergunta relacionada a mim, logo depois de responder a dele.

- Fiquei. Um pouco em choque, não estava acreditando muito em você, cheguei a achar que tinha sonhado. Mas fiquei bem sim. Agora, me deixe lhe fazer outra pergunta.

- Faça.

- Tudo bem que aparentemente você espiona o grupo todo, mas porque faz tanta questão de que eu fique presa aqui com você? Quero dizer, logo eu e apenas eu?

- Não posso responder, exatamente. Posso dizer que... De certa forma, eu preciso falar com você. Sinto muito, mas acho que por enquanto é só.

- Certo. – resolvi não forçar a barra com ele para não irritá-lo, afinal, ainda tinha perguntas a fazer e não queria ser atacada pelos pratos da bateria. – As próximas são sobre você. Perguntas, eu digo.

- Aí complica um pouco mais. Mas tente, assim mesmo.

- Quem é você?

- Tinha que começar com essa... Seu Fantasma, isso não basta?

- Não! Quero seu nome.

- Não posso. Próxima.

- Está complicando as coisas, sabia?

- Sinto muito. Próxima.

- Isso não foi uma pergunta.

- Então acabou?

- Não!

- Então pergunte.

- De onde você vem?

- Bem... De um lugar distante, no tempo e no espaço.

- Como assim "no tempo"? Quantos anos você tem?

- Vinte e cinco.

Respirei aliviada, apenas dois anos a mais do que eu. Resolvi não pedir muitas explicações por enquanto, e seguir.

- Como consegue fazer as coisas se mexerem?

- Ah, isso? – as baquetas tamborilaram na bateria. – Só uma coisinha que sei fazer. Não tem como dizer "como eu faço", exatamente. Acabou?

- Por enquanto. Aliás, tem mais uma.

- O que?

- O que terei que fazer para sair hoje?

- Nada. Pode ir.

- Hein?

- Pode ir.

- Como assim? Então se eu não tivesse ficado por vontade própria ia me prender para que?

- Apenas para responder todas essas perguntas que eu sabia que você queria me fazer.

- Ah. Então, posso ir?

- Pode.

Eu fiquei parada no meio do palco, sem acreditar, quando a tranca da porta de saída se soltou e ela abriu uma gretinha.

Ele não quer nem cantar uma musica comigo? Nem isso? Será que se arrependeu de ontem? Ou será que acha que eu não quero e só não quer me forçar a fazer nada?

Espera, eu disse mesmo _acha_ que eu não quero? Eu quero cantar uma musica com a voz?

Ai meu Deus.

Bem, é só uma voz, não vai fazer mal pedir para que cante comigo.

- Fantasma, e seu eu não quiser ir?

- Então fique.

- E seu eu quiser fazer algo?

- O que?

- Cantar.

- Cante. Esse é um país livre, certo? Quer cantar, fique à vontade.

- E se eu quiser que você cante comigo?

- Seria maravilhoso! – eu detectei uma nota de felicidade tão grande na voz dele que quase tive um pouco de pena. – O que devemos cantar?

- Não sei. Pode escolher. Hoje você manda.

- Tudo bem. Você assiste os meus ensaios, certo?

- Sim.

- Então cantaremos uma musica do Mamma Mia!, Lay All Your Love On Me.

- Ah é? Essa letra não é meio apaixonada?

- Não importa, eu gosto do ritmo.

**Lay All Your Love On Me - ABBA**

[Fantasma:]

I wasn't jealous before we met

Now every man that I see is a potential threat

And I'm possessive, it isn't nice

You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice

But now it isn't true

Now everything is new

And all I've learned

Has overturned

I beg of you

[PrincesinhaEsmeralda:]

Don't go wasting your emotion

Lay all your love on me

It was like shooting a sitting duck

A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck

I still don't know what you've done with me

A grown-up woman should never fall so easily

I feel a kind of fear

When I don't have you near

Unsatisfied

I skip my pride

I beg you dear

[Fantasma:]

Don't go wasting your emotion

Lay all your love on me

Don't go sharing your devotion

Lay all your love on me

[PrincesinhaEsmeralda:]

I've had a few little love affairs

They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce

[Fantasma:]

I used to think that was sensible

It makes the truth even more incomprehensible

[PrincesinhaEsmeralda:]

'Cause everything is new

And everything is you

And all I've learned

Has overturned

What can I do?

[Fantasma:]

Don't go wasting your emotion

Lay all your love on me

Don't go sharing your devotion

Lay all your love on me

[PrincesinhaEsmeralda:]

Don't go wasting your emotion

Lay all your love on me

Don't go sharing your devotion

Lay all your love on me

Quando a musica acabou, eu me vi meio atordoada no meio do palco. Ainda não tinha entendido muito bem que eu tinha me candidatado para cantar com a voz. Quando a ficha caiu, ele já estava falando comigo:

- Muito bem então. Escolheu essa música por que?

- Eu já disse, gosto do ritmo.

- Só por isso?

- Bem eu...

Percebi então que eu não tinha pensado no ritmo quando escolhi a musica, mas sim, no beijo que Naruto e Hinata trocam ao final do dueto deles.

OI? HARUNO SAKURA! HELLOO! É SÓ UMA VOZ, SEM CORPO, SEM BOCA E QUE VOCÊ CONHECEU NOITE PASSADA!

- Não, não foi só por isso. – algo dentro de mim começou a me conduzir na conversa. – Você sabe porque eu escolhi a música.

- É, eu sei. Você já vai?

Me dei conta de que estava morrendo de sono.

- É melhor, quero estar viva no trabalho amanhã. Quase não me agüento em pé, de sono.

- Tudo bem então. Só mais uma coisa.

- O que?

Um ponto vermelho começou a surgir no camarote 3. O ponto foi descendo até mim lentamente, e quando estava perto o bastante, percebi que era uma rosa. Uma linda rosa vermelha. A peguei meio indecisa e olhei para o camarote 3, mas ele não estava lá.

- Bem... Então... Vou indo.

E meio zonza com o perfume da rosa me penetrando as narinas, voltei para casa.

Nem preciso dizer que quando entrei no quarto com uma jarra de água e uma rosa vermelha dentro, Ino em olhou com uma cara de reprovação total.

- Porque está escon...

- Não estou escondendo nada Ino!

- Então onde conseguiu a rosa?

- Ele me deu.

- Ele...?

- Ele. A voz.

- Uma voz te deu uma rosa?

- É.

- Sakura, boa noite.

Ino se virou para dormir. Coloquei o vaso com a rosa na mesa de cabeceira e me deitei também.

Pelo dia seguinte eu fiquei surpresa em me ver ansiosa para o fim do trabalho. E eu sabia exatamente porque: queria que todos fossem embora para que eu e o _meu_ Fantasma ficássemos à sós.

Coisa que não demorou muito para acontecer. Lá estava eu, assentada no meio do palco conversando com ele:

- Me conte mais sobre você, por favor. – pedi.

- Não posso, tudo o que você podia saber eu já lhe disse na noite passada.

- Ah, mas assim é muito chato, eu nem sei seu nome.

- Fantasma, não foi você que deu?

- O seu nome de verdade!

- Não interessa agora... Por que simplesmente não para de perguntar? Na hora certa, pode ter certeza, vou lhe contar tudo.

Eu assenti. Nesta noite não cantamos, apenas conversamos. E em todas as outras. Meu Fantasma me dava uma rosa toda noite, e eu já tinha um buque cheio na mesa de cabeceira. Ino continuou me rondando. Um dia desses ele me deu uma caixa de trufas junto com a rosa e eu como um todas as manhãs para me lembrar dele.

Um mês se passou. Um dia eu me peguei pensando nele, sem razão, apenas por pensar. Foi aí que eu tive que me fazer uma pergunta, cuja resposta eu já sabia ser "sim":

Estou apaixonada pelo meu Fantasma?


	3. O toque

**Capítulo 2**

O toque

Me levantei em mais um dia de trabalho. Eu nem prestava mais atenção o que ficava fazendo a manhã e a tarde inteiras no trabalho, só o que me importava era o depois. Eu e o meu Fantasma sozinhos.

Já havia admitido para mim mesma os meus sentimentos por ele, e ele nem precisava dizer nada: as rosas já falavam por ele.

Lá fui eu então, trabalhar. Mais uma vez eu parecia estar no piloto automático, apenas ansiando pela noite, nada mais. No entanto, mesmo ansiando tanto me decepcionei: ao ir no banheiro vi uma rosa em cima da pia, e eu já sabia do que se tratava. Havia um bilhete preso nela, em uma caligrafia um pouco indecifrável, mas bem masculina (nada de floreios e coisas de vampirinhos água com açúcar: era curto, direto e grosso):

_Sinto muito, mas não estarei aqui no teatro hoje a noite. No entanto, saiba que sempre estarei com você, seja aonde for._

_Com amor,_

_Seu Fantasma._

"Com amor", era a primeira vez que ele me escrevia isso assim, com todas as letras. Cheguei a me arrepiar, sério.

Ao voltar para o ensaio guardei a rosa na bolsa com carinho, mas meio entristecida por não passar esta noite conversando com ele. Assim terminamos o ensaio normalmente e eu fui embora para casa.

Ao chegar lá, cumprimentei minha família e pude ver todos me olharem com o queixo no chão. Lógico, eu não chegava tão cedo em casa a um mês. Subi logo para o quarto para evitar interrogatório, juntei esta rosa às outras e comecei a pensar no que fazer para passar o resto da noite. Liguei o disc-player e comecei a ouvir o CD do filme Mamma Mia! me lembrando de alguns detalhes do ensaio do dia.

Então me bateu uma saudade louca do meu Fantasma.

Mexi um pouco na bolsa e encontrei o bilhetinho. O reli lentamente, pensando em cantar com ele de novo...

De repente vi um detalhe que eu tinha deixado escapar: "saiba que sempre estarei com você, seja aonde for". Será que era uma mensagem escondida?

Foi a vontade de falar com ele que mais do que qualquer coisa me fez pegar o violão e começar a cantar:

**Wouldn't Change a Thing – Camp Rock 2**

It's like  
>He doesn't hear a word I say<br>His mind is somewhere far away  
>And I don't know how to get there<p>

It's like  
>(She's way too serious)<br>He only wants to chill out  
>(She's always in a rush)<br>He makes me wanna pull all my hair out  
>( and interrupted)<br>Like he doesn't even care  
>(Like she doesn't even care)<p>

You,  
>(Me)<br>We're face to face  
>But we don't see eye to eye<p>

Like fire and rain  
>(Like fire and rain)<br>You can drive me insane  
>(You can drive me insane)<br>But I can't stay mad at you for anything

We're Venus and Mars  
>(Venus and Mars)<br>We're like different stars  
>(Like different stars)<br>You're the harmony to every song I sing  
>And I wouldn't change a thing<p>

She's always trying to save the day  
>Just wanna let my music play<br>She's all or nothing  
>But my feelings never change<p>

Why, does he try to read my mind  
>(I try to read her mind)<br>He tries to pick a fight saying lies  
>(She tries to pick a fight to get attention)<br>That's what all of my friends say

You,  
>(Me)<br>We're face to face  
>But we don't see eye to eye<p>

Like fire and rain  
>(Fire and rain)<br>You can drive me insane  
>(You can drive me insane)<br>But I can't stay mad at you for anything

We're Venus and Mars  
>(Venus and Mars)<br>We're like different stars  
>(Like different stars)<br>You're the harmony to every song I sing  
>And I wouldn't change a thing<p>

When I'm YES she's NO  
>When I hold on he just let's go<p>

We're perfectly imperfect  
>But I wouldn't change a thing, no<p>

Like fire and rain!  
>(Fire and rain)<br>You can drive me insane  
>(You can drive me insane)<br>But I can't stay mad at you for anything

We're Venus and Mars  
>(Venus and Mars)<br>We're like different stars  
>(Like different stars)<br>You're the harmony to every song I sing  
>And I wouldn't change a thing<br>But I can't stay mad at you for anything

We're Venusand Mars  
>(Venus and Mars)<br>We're like different stars  
>(Like different stars)<br>You're the harmony to every song I sing  
>And I wouldn't change a, wouldn't change a thing<p>

Eu gelei. A menos que eu tivesse realmente enlouquecido, e agora ouvisse vozes, ele tinha cantado o dueto comigo. Bem, não me custava confirmar, certo?

- Meu... Fantasma? Está aí?

- Oi.

Sim. Ele estava. A voz vinha de fora, então voei até a janela e a abri, colocando o rosto para fora.

- Fantasma?

- Olá, Princesinha Esmeralda.

- Onde você está?

- Na árvore, de frente para você.

OK, isso foi medonho. Imagine você, ouvir uma voz que diz estar bem na sua frente, por ouvi-lo você sabe que é lá mesmo que ele está, então você olha para a frente e não vê nada.

- Não, não está. – retruquei.

- Estou sim. Sou invisível.

- Haha. Fala sério!

- Estou falando! Quer ver? Me jogue alguma coisa, qualquer uma.

- Hm... – peguei um vaso horroroso que eu tinha ganhado de aniversário e que estava no meu quarto só para não fazer a desfeita. Se ele caísse no chão e se quebrasse não me faria diferença alguma. – Certo. Pega.

Joguei. Fiquei olhando o vaso voar reto para a frente e então... Parou. No ar. Simplesmente estava voando na minha frente.

- Eu não... Acredito! Então esse tempo todo você estava no palco, bem do meu lado?

- Não. No camarote 3. – eu me lembrei da minha primeira rosa que veio descendo deste camarote. Neste dia eu olhei o lugar mas não vi ninguém e pensei que ele não estivesse lá, mas estava. – Pegue seu vaso de volta. – o vaso voou de volta até mim, eu o peguei e coloquei de volta no lugar.

- Eu vou praí. – Falei, pensando em subir no galho da árvore próximo da janela.

- Não te cabe aqui. Eu ocupo o galho todo. – examinei o tamanho do galho. Ele devia ser mais ou menos meia cabeça mais alto que eu para ocupar todo o galho.

- Foi isso que quis dizer com "sempre estarei com você"? Tem me seguido por acaso?

- Sim, foi isso que eu quis dizer, e não, eu não tenho lhe seguido, mas até que não era má ideia uma vez que você não pode me ver.

E a nossa conversa foi por muito tempo, até Ino dizer lá de baixo que ia subir para se deitar.

- Eu tenho que ir. – ele disse.

- Que chato... Boa noite.

- Princesa...

- O que?

Eu senti. Tão rápido que eu poderia ter imaginado, mas eu sei que foi verdade pois meu rosto ficou quente depois: um deslizar suave das costas da mão de alguém no meu rosto, do lado direito, da têmpora até o queixo. Foi tão rápido que quando passei os braços à minha volta à procura de quem quer que fosse que tivesse feito isso, já não havia mais ninguém lá. Ou seja, foi o meu Fantasma e ele já tinha ido.

- Volte! – pedi. Mas eu sabia que não seria possível. Ainda estava atordoada pelo seu toque, então foi só muito tempo depois que reparei no outro bilhete, agora preso no galho da árvore onde ele estivera alguns minutos atrás. Estendi o braço e o peguei. Estava escrito:

_Eu também sinto muito por ter que ir, mas amanhã estarei no teatro. Não pude ficar lá hoje porque os guardas estavam desconfiados e estavam revistando o local, e eu posso ser invisível, mas não intocável, então não quis arriscar. _

_Bem, você mesma percebeu que eu não sou intocável. Você tem a pele mais suave e sedosa que eu já toquei na vida._

_Eu te amo muito._

_Beijos,_

_Seu Fantasma._

Respira Sakura. Espira Sakura. Respira Sakura. Espira Sakura. Respira Sakura. Espira Sakura. Ok, já deu para acalmar. A verdade é que essa foi a coisa mais linda e fofa que já escreveram para mim em toda a minha vida! A parte do "eu te amo muito" era a principal responsável pelo meu atual estado de tontura, de forma que tive que me assentar na cama para me tranqüilizar. Quando Ino adentrou o quarto ela olhou para mim por um tempo. Viu que eu não is me manifestar e perguntou:

- Está tudo bem?

- Claro. Perfeitamente. – eu guardei o bilhete na bolsa e me deitei. Ino ficou um tempo parada na cama, incrédula, mas logo se deitou também. Tudo o que eu sabia era que quanto antes eu e o meu fantasma estivéssemos sozinhos no teatro no dia seguinte, melhor.

E com tanta ansiedade, o tempo se arrastou até a noite seguinte. Aos poucos as pessoas foram deixando o auditório e eu me escondi lá dentro, como sempre. Dados alguns minutos, fui até o palco.

- Enfim sós. – eu disse.

- Enfim. – meu coração pulou. A voz vinha de algum lugar muito próximo, não mais do camarote 3.

- Onde... Você está? – me assustei tanto com a proximidade da voz dele que comecei a andar para trás instintivamente, ainda fixando meus olhos na minha frente e tentando vê-lo. Inútil, claro. O pior foi que eu ouvi os passos dele vindo em minha direção e isso me apavorou ainda mais. Quando reparei, minhas costas estavam coladas na parede do fundo do palco e eu ainda ouvia os passos dele. Então pararam.

- Está com medo de mim? – ele perguntou. Vinha bem da minha frente.

- Não... É que... Você está... – eu estendi a mão para tocar o que quer que fosse na minha frente, mas antes que eu pudesse tocá-lo algo parou minha mão, como se ela estivesse sendo segurada.

Levei alguns segundos para reparar que era ele que estava me segurando. Olhei para o ponto de pressão no meu braço, dava para ver a força suave que ele estava fazendo pois tinha mudado um pouco a forma dele.

Eu me senti meio zonza de susto, tanto pela força invisível que segurava meu braço, quanto pelo formato mudado dele, e principalmente por saber que tinha alguém ali e que eu não conseguia ver. Foi a primeira vez que o nome "Fantasma" fez tanto sentido para ele.

Bem, fazer o que, eu morro de medo de fantasmas. Aos poucos a zonzeira foi virando tontura, e vários pontinhos negros foram aparecendo. Eu desmaiei.

Quando despertei, me descobri deitada no meio do palco. Me lembrei no mesmo instante do episódio de algum tempo (eu não sabia precisar o quanto) atrás e da presença do meu Fantasma. Me senti então tola por ter desmaiado por algo tão... Enfim, me senti burra por temê-lo.

- Fantasma, onde está?

- No camarote 3, de onde nunca deveria ter saído.

- Deixe de ser bobo, venha para cá. Eu quero você aqui.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo.

- Então... Bem... Posso te fazer uma pergunta antes?

- Claro...

- O que você sente por mim?

- O que isso tem a ver?

- Por favor... Me diga...

- Eu amo você.

Silêncio. Passos. Mais passos. Passos próximos.

- Princesa, não olhe para mim.

- Você está aí?

- Em carne e osso visíveis, mas não olhe para mim, ainda não, eu lhe imploro.

- Tudo bem. – eu respondi me pondo de pé.

Ainda ouvi os passos dele vindo até mim. Vi suas mãos cobertas em luvas brancas e os braços em um casaco preto, mas não vi mais nada. Ele estava com um lenço vermelho na mão e usou para me vendar. Então me virou de frente para ele, mas eu já não via nada. Ele me abraçou contra seu corpo, mas deteve meus braços quando eu tentei abraçá-lo.

- Por que eu não posso lhe abraçar?

- Porque... Olha, depois você vai entender tudo.

- Como sempre, nada de saber das coisas agora...

- Sinto muito.

No entanto, ainda assim, foi o bastante para mim. Pelo menos por enquanto. Aquele abraço dele era tão gostoso que era o bastante para mim.

Ele bastava.

- Fantasma...

- O que?

- Você me ama mesmo?

Ele afrouxou o abraço. Logo senti algo meio fino... Seriam dedos? Sim, eram dois dedos dele. Esses dedos foram puxando meu rosto para a frente suavemente até que eu sentisse os lábios dele nos meus.

Foi a primeira vez em que estar vendada não fez diferença, pois mesmo vendada eu fechei os olhos. Não ouve medo, hesitação ou _pedidos de concessão_¸ naturalmente a língua dele encontrou a minha, naturalmente elas se envolveram, naturalmente os braços dele me soltaram um pouco para me dar mais liberdade, mas continuavam me prendendo um pouco no abraço.

Eu nem sequer sei dizer se o beijo foi longo ou não de tão profundo que foi: eu perdi a noção do tempo, do espaço, de tudo. Só sei que quando nos separamos ele não precisava mais me dizer se me amava, a resposta estava óbvia.

- Eu também amo você. – eu disse.

- Será que ama mesmo?

- Do que está falando?

- Talvez tenha chegado a hora de você ver o meu rosto. Mantenha os olhos fechados por favor.

E eu senti o lenço cair dos meus olhos, mas os mantive fechados como ele pediu.

Pouco tempo se passou, ele pareceu se distanciar. Então ouvi sua voz um pouco mais distante:

- Pronto, Princesa. Pode abrir.


	4. O rosto

**Epílogo**

O rosto

Eu respirei fundo. Senti medo, não vou nega, afinal, se ele tinha tanto medo de se mostrar para mim, é porque alguma coisa tinha.

Abri os olhos. Realmente tinha alguma coisa: quem aí já viu o filme "O Corcunda de Notre Dame"?

Pois a minha impressão era de ver o próprio corcunda na minha frente, e era por isso que ele não queria nem que eu o abraçasse. Se eu fizesse isso iria sentir a elevação nas suas costas. Tinha as mesmas feições desfiguradas do corcunda, o cabelo ralo, as mãos grossas... No entanto...

No entanto eu praticamente podia ver um homem maravilhoso por baixo daquilo tudo. Podia ver uma beleza única, como se ele tivesse sido transformado naquilo.

- Fantasma... Algo a me dizer?

- Sim. A porta fica lá no fundo do teatro. – a porta se abriu. – Pode ir, eu vou entender.

- Ir? Por que?

- Porque... Você não vai sair berrando que eu sou um mons...

- Não fale mais nada. Achei que tivesse alguma história para me contar e... Espera, aquele dia, dos pratos da bateria. Foi por isso que você disse que não gostava que zombassem de você, você tem traumas. – eu comecei a me aproximar dele.

- Não! Não se aproxime! Espere... Eu... – ele entrou na coxia. Voltou alguns segundos depois arrastando uma cama que eu reconheci como a mesma do camarim, onde eu havia cogitado deitar na primeira noite em que falara com ele. Bem, ele é muito forte, pois estava puxando a cama apenas com uma mão. Ele a largou bem no meio do palco. – Éeeeee... Senta. – ele falou meio sem jeito. Eu sorri e me assentei escorada na cabeceira. Ele se assentou do outro lado, bem longe de mim, aparentemente estava envergonhado. Ele levantou um pouco a capa que usava e enfiou a mão lá. Um pouco depois essa mão apareceu segurando uma rosa vermelha. – Pra você colocar com as outras. – Ele pareceu segurar um sorriso. Eu sorri para não deixá-lo sem jeito. Me levantei e guardei a rosa com carinho perto da minha bolsa, então me assentei de novo, no mesmo lugar.

- Tem algo a me contar? – perguntei de novo.

- Sim... Por favor, não pense que eu estou sendo metido, mas eu te garanto que cada detalhe da minha história é verdade!

- Sim, eu acredito em você.

- Pois espere até ouvir, vai perder toda a confiança... Enfim, começa a muito, muito tempo atrás, na época da Baixa Idade Média, castelos, reis, príncipes. Belos cavalheiros, lindas donzelas. Eu era apenas o filho de um pobre camponês, mas não nasci assim. Não, eu era bonito. Mais do que isso, eu era tão belo que as garotas da vila, tanto as nobres quanto as plebéias viviam brigando para saber quem seria a sortuda a se casar comigo. Eu nem ligava.

"Eu pensava que eram todas idiotas, que eu me casaria com quem meu pai escolhesse, que amor era algo que só estava destruindo cada vez mais o poder do rei. Sim, pois rolava o boato de que a princesa tinha se apaixonado por um plebeu."

"Ah, a princesa... Os longos cabelos rosados com cachos suaves nas pontas, olhos esmeraldinos, pele cor de oliva, um sorriso cativante, uma voz então... Aquela voz fazia até a flor mais murcha recobrar vida quando a ouvia cantar. Foi por ela que larguei minhas antigas concepções de amor e me transformei em um camponês apaixonado. O que eu não sabia, é que eu era o plebeu por quem ela estava caindo de amores. O que foi muita burrice minha, pois se todas as garotas da vila estavam apaixonadas por mim, por que a princesa não estaria? Só porque eu também estava por ela, claro. Era assim que eu pensava."

"Até que um dia eu estava cantando uma das minhas cantigas de amor... Trovadorismo, sabe? Então, eu fazia montes para ela. Eu cantava uma quando percebi que tinha me guiado inconscientemente até os muros do castelo. E do lado de fora pude ouvi-la cantar. E cantei com ela."

"Ela reconheceu a minha voz ficamos conversando por horas e no mesmo dia ela combinou de fugir comigo para que nos casássemos. Bem, você sabe, plebeus e princesas não podiam se misturar, então ela teria que se tornar uma plebéia para ficar comigo."

"No mesmo dia Karin descobriu. O que não se sabia é que ela era a bruxa da aldeia. Ela disse que me amava, deu um escândalo. Disse que se eu não fosse dela não seria de mais ninguém, muito menos da princesa, e... Me transformou nisso."

"Eu voltei para casa desolado. Meu próprio irmão, doente, de cama, delirando, não me reconheceu. Disse que eu era um monstro, me pôs para fora. Nesse dia eu dormi na rua. Eu não tive coragem de aparecer para a princesa, ela adoeceu de tristeza. Eu também. Nunca mais nos falamos. Ela se casou com um duque de uma terra distante e várias gerações de filhos dela chegaram até... Até você. Mas, voltando à história, ao amanhecer, meu pai me acolheu em casa de novo. Itachi, meu irmão se desesperou, disse que íamos todos morrer, mas quem morreu foi ele. Morreu por minha causa, se desesperou, entende? Nesse mesmo dia eu fugi de casa."

"Fui até a casa de Karin e nesse dia eu me tornei aquilo do qual meu irmão me acusou, pois a matei com minhas próprias mãos, a culpei por arruinar meu romance com a Princesa Esmeralda. É, esse era o nome da princesa, um lindo nome. Mas, enfim, quando vi o corpo da Karin no chão me amaldiçoei. Peguei o livro de feitiços dela e aprendi o feitiço de ficar invisível, para que ninguém tivesse que me ver daquele jeito, e o de movimentar as coisas. Karin era sozinha, não tinha ninguém, eu a enterrei e coloquei uma coroa de heléboros no lugar. Antes de partir de vez da vila escrevi uma carta esclarecendo tudo para a princesa, e mandei para a janela dela com o feitiço, junto com uma rosa vermelha. Assim que ela abriu a janela e os pegou eu parti."

"Descobri no livro que enquanto eu estivesse amaldiçoado não morreria e que o feitiço só se quebraria quando o motivo da maldição se tornasse verdade de novo. Infelizmente o motivo era que eu tinha me apaixonado por alguém, e ela por mim: quem iria se apaixonar por mim e quebrar o encanto?"

"Eu achava que ficaria assim para sempre, até que um dia o puro acaso me trouxe aqui para ver 'Sweeney Todd' e eu te vi no papel de Mr. Lovett. Eu vi aqueles cabelos cor-de-rosa, os olhos verdes... Não resisti. Tive que vir aqui todos os dias ver o musical, e quanto esse acabou e vocês começara os ensaios para Mamma Mia, eu me instalei no camarote 3 e ficava o dia inteiro de olhando, acabei me esquecendo da sua semelhança com a princesa e me apaixonei verdadeiramente por você, Haruno Sakura, seu jeito animado e extrovertido, sua mania de dar uma de cupido, que juntou sua amiga Hinata com o loiro... Eu não gostava desse loiro quando ele gostava de você, mas hoje ele seria ate um bom amigo... Me apaixonei pelo seu sorriso, sua voz, ainda mais bela do que a da princesa... Por você. Isso me levou a te prender aqui aquele dia e a tudo o que eu fiz. Isso me levou a tocar em você ontem, e hoje, e a aparecer para você. Eu te amo, Haruno Sakura."

Ele corou muito e parou.

Eu juro que no inicio achei que fosse tudo mentira, mas aos poucos eu fui acreditando nele.

- Sabe qual é a boa notícia, meu Fantasma?

- O que?

- Eu também amo você.

- Você ainda me ama?

- Claro! Isso não muda nada. – ele sabia que eu estava me referindo à maldição.

Me aproximei dele lentamente, peguei sua mão e o pus de pé. Lentamente o conduzi até o centro do palco.

- Você me disse que me conheceu na peça 'Sweeney Todd', não foi?

- Sim.

- Use seus feitiços e coloque os instrumentos para funcionar, cantaremos "A Little Priest", juntos.

Ele deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Logo os instrumentos deram o primeiro acorde e eu comecei a cantar:

**A Little Priest – Sweeney Todd**

Princesinha Esmeralda: Seems a downright shame...

Fantasma: "shame?"

Princesinha Esmeralda: Seems an awful waste  
>Such a nice, plump frame<br>What's his name has...  
>Had...<br>Has!  
>Nor it can't be traced<p>

Business needs a lift  
>Debts to be erased<br>Think of it as thrift  
>As a gift!<br>If you get my drift...

Seems an awful waste...  
>I mean, with the price of meat<br>What it is  
>When you get it...<br>If you get it...

Fantasma: "ah!"

Princesinha Esmeralda: good, you got it!

Take for instance, her pie shop!  
>Business never better, using only pussycats and toast!<br>Now a pussy's good for maybe six or seven at the most!  
>And I'm sure they can't compare as far as taste!<p>

Fantasma:, what a charming notion

Princesinha Esmeralda: Well, it does seem a waste...

Fantasma: Eminently practical  
>And yet appropriate as always!<br>Mrs. lovett, how i did without you all these years  
>I'll never know!<br>How delectable!  
>Also undetectable!<br>How choice!  
>How rare!<p>

Princesinha Esmeralda:Think about it!  
>Lots of other gentlemen'll<br>Soon be comin' for a shave  
>Won't they?<br>Think of  
>All them<br>Pies!

Fantasma: What's the sound of the world out there?

Princesinha Esmeralda: What, Mr. Todd?  
>What, Mr. Todd?<br>What is that sound?

Fantasma: Those crunching noises pervading the air!

Princesinha Esmeralda: Yes, Mr. Todd!  
>Yes, Mr. Todd!<br>Yes, all around!

Fantasma: It's man devouring man, my dear

Ambos: And who are we to deny it in here?

Princesinha Esmeralda: It's priest  
>Have a little priest<p>

Fantasma: Is it really good?

Princesinha Esmeralda: Sir, it's too good, at least!  
>Then again, they don't commit sins of the flesh<br>So it's pretty fresh

Fantasma: Awful lot of fat?

Princesinha Esmeralda: Only where it sat

Fantasma: Haven't you got poet or something like that?

Princesinha Esmeralda: No, you see, the trouble with poet is  
>How do you know it's deceased?<br>Try the priest!

Lawyer's rather nice

Fantasma: If it's for a price

Princesinha Esmeralda: Order something else, though, to follow  
>Since no one should swallow it twice!<p>

Fantasma: Anything that's lean?

Princesinha Esmeralda: Well, then, if you're british and loyal  
>You might enjoy royal marine!<br>Anyway, it's clean  
>Though of course, it tastes of wherever it's been!<p>

Fantasma: Is that squire  
>On the fire?<p>

Princesinha Esmeralda: Mercy no, sir, look closer  
>You'll notice it's grocer!<p>

Fantasma: Looks thicker  
>More like vicar!<p>

Princesinha Esmeralda: No, it has to be grocer...  
>It's green!<p>

Fantasma: The history of the world, my love...

Princesinha Esmeralda: Save a lot of graves  
>Do a lot of relatives favors<p>

Fantasma:: Is those below serving those up above!

Princesinha Esmeralda: Everybody shaves  
>So there should be plenty of flavors!<p>

Fantasma: How gratifying for once to know

Ambos: That those above will serve those down below!

Fantasma: "What is that?"

Princesinha Esmeralda: It's fop  
>Finest in the shop<br>Or we have some shepherd's pie peppered  
>With actual shepherd on top!<br>And I've just begun...  
>Here's the politician, so oily<br>It's served with a doily  
>Have one!<p>

Fantasma: Put it on a bun  
>Well, you never know if it's going to run!<p>

Princesinha Esmeralda: Try the friar  
>Fried, it's drier!<p>

Fantasma: No, the clergy is really  
>Too coarse and too mealy!<p>

Princesinha Esmeralda: Then actor  
>It's compacter!<p>

Fantasma: Yes and always arrives overdone  
>I'll come again when you have judge on the menu!<p>

Have charity towards the world, my pet!

Princesinha Esmeralda: Yes, yes, I know, my love!

Fantasma: We'll take the customers that we can get!

Princesinha Esmeralda: High-born and low, my love

Fantasma: We'll not discriminate great from small  
>No, we'll serve anyone<br>Meaning anyone  
><span>Princesinha<span> Esmeralda: We'll serve anyone

Ambos: And to anyone  
>At all!<p>

Ao final da música estávamos tão próximos um do outro que dali para um beijo era questão de meio segundo. Mas eu não podia beijá-lo. Ainda não. Antes...

- Meu Fantasma... Não importa o que aquela nojenta bruxinha fez com você, eu te amo. Para mim você é lindo.

Ele sorriu. Então eu o abracei e o beijei.

No instante em que eu fiz isso, algo estranho aconteceu: o corpo dele começou a se aquecer muito, e a mudar de forma. A capa caiu. Ele foi ficando mais alto, eu fiquei irritada com isso pois tive que ficar na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo.

Algum tempo se passou até que o corpo dele se esfriasse de novo. Quando isso aconteceu eu me separei dele.

Não o reconheci.

Deu para entender o que Karin tinha feito, por um homem daqueles eu faria o mesmo sem pestanejar.

A verdadeira face do meu fantasma era oval, a pele meio clara. Olhos amendoados e de íris tão negras quanto as pupilas. O cabelo também negro fazia um contraste maravilhoso com sua pele. Tinha uma franja comprida partida no meio e o resto do cabelo era espetado atrás. Ele era bem alto e musculoso, encorpado.

- Eu não acredito... –murmurei. – Não é à toa que Karin fez o que fez, você é perfeito!

- Do que está falando?

Ele não notou? FALA SÉRIO! Peguei meu espelho na bolsa (bolsa de mulher né, sempre tem um) e passei para ele.

Ele ficou em choque mirando o próprio reflexo por um longo tempo. Quando finalmente me devolveu o espelho tinha uma expressão abobada no rosto:

- Eu sou eu de novo! Nem acredito!

- E você é um "eu" muito lindo!

- Ah, você achou? – eu enlacei meus braços no pescoço ALTO dele, e ele segurou minha cintura, me puxando para perto, colando nossos corpos o máximo que foi possível.

- Sim, achei. – eu dei um sorriso com algumas segundas (terceiras, quartas, quintas...) intenções. Ele me retribuiu o sorriso com as mesmas intenções.

Nos beijamos com suavidade.

- Sabe, te achei tão lindo que quero ver melhor...

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- É mesmo? – ele perguntou, com um tom divertido. Eu não disse mais nada. Ficando um pouquinho nas pontas dos pés mordi a orelha dele suavemente.

Fomos andando meio que aos tropeços e durante o beijo que se seguiu até a cama. Me assentei na cama, ele de frente para mim. Mais uma vez nossos lábios se tocaram, mas apenas num selinho. Este selinho desceu pelo meu pescoço e foi até meu ombro, onde ele desceu a alça da camiseta e a do sutiã juntas.

O toque dos lábios dele no meu ombro praticamente me conduziu sozinha para que eu tirasse a blusa dele. Ele tirou então a minha.

Me pegando pela cintura, virou-se e me escorou na cabeceira da cama. Se assentou no meu colo e tirou a minha saia lentamente, a puxando para baixo. Eu corei. Ele sorriu.

Ele mesmo se livrou de sua calça e passou a beijar cada pedacinho da pele exposta minha, me fazendo sentir cócegas em alguns pontos.

Eu ri tanto que fiquei com dor na bochecha depois.

- Sua risada é tão gostosa quanto de bebê Saah-chan. Não, é melhor.

Isso me fez rir ainda mais. Eu ri tanto que ele disse:

- É gostosa mas eu prefiro sua boca de outro jeito.

- É? Como?

- Assim. – ele me beijou. É, eu também prefiro assim.

Após alguns segundos de beijo, as mãozinhas inicialmente inocentes dele perderam toda a inocência e começaram a explorar outras partes do meu corpo. Um tempo curtíssimo se passou e meu sutiã estava no chão. Um tempo mais curto ainda e foi a cueca dele.

Sasuke-kun é muito bem dotado...

Ver tanta excitação da parte dele me fez arrancar a calcinha de vez e me deitar embaixo dele.

- Saky-chan, eu te amo.

- Eu também.

Sorrimos.

Ele entrou em mim lenta e suavemente, e fazia movimentos igualmente lentos e suaves. Ele era tão suave que eu diria até puro.

Sim, eu era a primeira.

Pureza, inocência, e ao mesmo tempo certa "safadeza".

O abracei perto de mim e me movi com ele. Ele sorriu.

Eu também.

Algum tempo se passou até que o fim. O prazer. A exaustão.

Ele se deitou ao meu lado, de frente para mim. Parecia uma escultura grega de tão lindo.

- Você me libertou Sakura, obrigado.

- Não há de que...

Ele me abraçou perto de seu peito e eu fechei os olhos. Eu poderia ter dormido.

Ficamos em silêncio por um longo tempo. Até eu chamá-lo:

- Sasuke-kun, vou te ver amanhã?

- Mas é claro, todos os dias que você quiser! Eu prometo.

Mas nisso ele começou a ficar pálido.

- Hm... Sasuke-kun, você está bem?

- Eu? Eu estou... Não, espera, cadê você?

- Bem na sua frente! Sasuke, o que está havendo? – eu estendi a mão e peguei a dele, mas aos poucos minha mão pareceu ir afundando no colchão.

- Sakura!

Ele sumiu. Simplesmente sumiu, como se tivesse sido uma miragem o tempo todo.

- SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

...

Levantei-me com minha irmã, Ino, fazendo o favor de me tirar da cama antes que eu me atrasasse. Não é fácil trabalharem um Teatro: ensaio o dia inteiro, apresentação todas as noites, você chega em casa tarde e exausta para começar tudo no dia seguinte. Mas ninguém disse que seria fácil quando eu decidi tomar este rumo para minha vida, então, não tenho do que reclamar. Ainda assim tinha todo o apoio da minha família então, deixa quieto né.

Tomei um banho elado para despertar, vesti uma calça pantalona preta e uma camiseta rosa. Calcei sapatilhas de ballet, pois cantar não era a minha única função lá e eu queria ficar confortável pelo dia.

Como já de costume, desci as escadas correndo, passei direto pela mesa do café, berrei um "Tchau, pai, tchau mãe, tchau Ino.", peguei minha bolsa do lado da porta e saí.

Parei apenas para comprar um Latte que fui engolindo pelo caminho. Tudo bem que leite não faz nem um pouco bem para a voz de manhã, mas eu não consigo ficar sem, então tomo o meu café da manhã normal e mastigo uma pastilha de gengibre por cima. Pronto, tudo resolvido.

Cheguei no Conservatório em cima da hora: o grupo estava começando a se reunir no palco.

- Em cima da hora hein Sakura? – disse Hinata, minha amiga.

Céus, o que está havendo? Foi tudo um sonho então? Sasuke não é nada mais do que a minha imaginação?

Kurenai vinha em minha direção lentamente.

- Sakura, o Neji não vai mais poder fazer a peça, o pai dele o fez trabalhar na empresa... Enfim, seu par romântico agora é ele. Quero que conheça Uchicha Sasuke.

E o meu Sasuke-kun apareceu. Vestia uma calça azul marinho, uma blusa branca e tinha uma das mãos no bolso. Ele veio até mim.

Será que era ele mesmo? Será que era uma miragem? Será que ele existiu? Será que é coincidência? Será que ele se lembra?

Para mim, assim que ele sumiu eu acordei, como se tudo tivesse sido apenas um sonho.

Ele estava perto o bastante agora para me sussurrar algo, e foi o que fez.

- Bom dia Princesa Esmeralda... Mas eu prefiro lhe chamar de Sakura-chan. Aliás, esta aqui é para juntar às outras. – ele me deu uma rosa vermelha.- E eu prometi que você me veria hoje, não prometi? Então, aqui estou eu!

Fitei aqueles olhos cor de ônix uma vez antes que ele me beijasse. É claro que esta não foi a última vez.


End file.
